It is common practice in the automotive industry to use electric actuators to control various vehicular functions. These control actuators are often faced with operating in harsh environments that are subject to change. As a result the operation of these actuators can become misaligned or sometimes blocked. Thus periodic calibration or confirmation of the actuator function is often necessary to ensure that the actuator has a proper range of operation. An example of a type of system where calibration or confirmation is desirable is in a turbocharger. The actuator in a turbocharger is used to control the turbocharger unit and the boost pressure that the unit provides to the engine. If the actuator becomes misaligned then the valves in the turbocharger may not open properly and cause an incorrect pressure differential across the turbine. The misadjustment or misalignment of the valves can result in poor engine performance, failure to meet emissions legislation, or damage to the turbocharger and related vehicle components.
It is desirable to configure or program the actuator to calibrate itself when predetermined time periods or conditions exist. Doing so will prevent an intrusive event that may affect the engine performance, vehicle emissions, or potential system damage.